


(Your) Smile is the best form to express (say I love you)

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Social, Tsukishima can't listen, TsukkiHina Week, TsukkiHina Week 2k16, Voice(less), and Hinata knows it, but he can plays the chello as hell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Hinata sabe que insistir tanto con Tsukishima Kei, ese chico que es sordo y al que quiere comentarle lo más absurdo que pueda, ha valido la pena.</p><p>[TsukiHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Your) Smile is the best form to express (say I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho de lo que está aquí descrito no tiene realmente una base científica muy bien fundamentada, solo he aplicado los (pocos) conocimientos que tengo respecto al tema.

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Words are useless  
to express feelings.  
(No) Words.  
(No) Words.

**.**

**.**

**Track #5 – Daisy – STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION – Daisy – Kyoukai no Kanata Ending**

**.**

**.**

_En este largo viaje, lo único que puedo ver_  
es tu alma  
floreciendo de forma tan hermosa,  
por sobre el arcoíris.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—(Your) Smile is the best form to express (say I love you)—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

El metrónomo se mueve de un lado a otro, a un ritmo constante y marcando los tempos que Tsukishima no puede escuchar, pero si puede sentir y ver.

Sabe leer a la perfección los pentagramas, llevar a la perfección los acordes y dejar que sea su cuerpo el que escuche las notas que del viejo violonchelo salen de manera armoniosa.

Y entonces le ve.

Cabello anaranjado, sonrisa brillante (como el mismo sol), estatura pequeña y cuerpo delicado.

Le conoce perfectamente, es aquel chico que ha intentado hacerse su amigo desde el primer día, y que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir aquello.

A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones le ha dejado en claro que no escucha, que su sordera es real. Pero Hinata insiste día tras día.

Y Kei se ha acostumbrado a su presencia sin darse cuenta.

Ha sido Yamaguchi quien le ha enseñado a ese (maldito) pequeño algo del lenguaje de señas, a pesar de que Tsukishima sabe leer los labios.

Debe admitir, muy para sus adentros, que Shouyo se esfuerza demasiado. Y que eso le conmueve un poco.

.

Hinata entra al salón de música.

Brillante sonrisa en tatuada en sus labios, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de un tenue carmín, grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y presencia tan deslumbrante que ciegan a Tsukishima por unos segundos.

Sus manos se mueven a un marcado ritmo (uno que le costó mucho aprender) para saludar al más alto, y se siente orgulloso de que esos gestos le salen cada vez mejor con el paso del tiempo.

Kei, quien, a su pesar, saluda de vuelta. Las palabras salen de sus labios, y se permite sentirlas por su garganta y se cerciora con ello que el tono de su voz sea el adecuado (ni muy bajo, tampoco tan alto).

Shouyo sonríe más (si es que acaso eso es posible), y en sus mejillas se atenúa más el tono ligeramente rojizo que parece ser algo normal en él.

.

Kei intenta retomar su tarea de practicar sus viejos conocimientos en el chelo, cerciorarse de si recuerda cómo debería de escucharse el tono de poder escuchar, de sentir como sus huesos retumban en su cuerpo de manera tan agradable al sentir el sonido pasar por ellos.

Y Tsukishima sonríe ligeramente al darse cuenta de que todavía recuerda lo básico, y que la sensación en su cuerpo es la misma que cuando era un niño aprendiendo a tocar.

Hinata le observa desde uno de los banquillos del aula, y se sorprende de que alguien que no puede escuchar sea capaz de tocar de esa forma tan majestuosa que parece irreal.

—Beethoven en sus últimos años de vida fue sordo, y sus últimas piezas las compuso sin poder escuchar. —Suelta Tsukishima haciendo obvios sus conocimientos.

Shouyo se sorprende cada vez más, su expresión lo muestra abiertamente.

—¿Podrías tocas algo más? Prometo quedarme callado. —Pide el pelirrojo, y Kei observa el movimiento de sus labios (y trata de imaginar cómo sería su voz realmente).

.

Y Kei, por alguna razón que sigue sin comprender del todo le obedece, y vuelve tocar una de las pocas piezas que recuerda, y de las que tiene su guía a la mano (porque de lo contrario le sería casi imposible poner a prueba su habilidad con el chelo), y deja que las notas de nuevo recorran su cuerpo como si de una caja musical se tratase, y se acostumbra a la agradable sensación.

Hinata observa los movimientos.

La forma en la que el arco se mueve de un lado a otro y toma diferentes ángulos, los largos dedos de Tsukishima presionar sobre las cuerdas del gran e imponente instrumento que parece ser una extensión más de su cuerpo. Sus ojos observando aquellas hojas con garabatos que no entiende, pero que sabe encierran una maravillosa melodía, su leve (y hermosa) sonrisa que pareciera derretir los polos, sus largas pestañas.

Y piensa que debe ser un poco cruel que, siendo tan bueno en la música, Tsukishima sea sordo.

(Pero Beethoven también lo fue durante sus últimos años de vida).

.

Y cuando la vibración de las cuerdas se detiene, y entre esas cuatro paredes que encierran un secreto que ambos atesoraran mucho, Shouyo siente que ese día ha sido el mejor de su vida.

Y que insistir tanto con Tsukishima Kei, ese chico que es sordo y al que quiere comentarle lo más absurdo que pueda, ha valido la pena.

_._

_._

_._

_Para poder conectarme_  
con tu melódica voz,  
Mi sonido resuena y  
hace eco dentro de mi corazón.

_._

**_—Daisy – STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Voiceless -** _ˈvɔɪslɪs_


End file.
